


The manly thing

by sloganeer



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has been conspicuously absent from the torment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The manly thing

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny snippet because ljuser=rossetti likes Ryan and Spencer's moustache.

Spencer sulks in the back of the bus. Jon and Brendon are in the front lounge with a laptop, and he can still hear them laughing.

"Wait, wait, Spence. You have to see what they're saying on Northern Downpour!"

He doesn't wait. He's had enough of the two of them giggling like schoolgirls. So he does the manly thing and retreats.

Ryan has been conspicuously absent from the torment. He hasn't said anything about it, no words, but a wide-eyed stare in the bathroom mirror when Spencer stood up from the sink. Now he's just quiet, watching, waiting for Spencer to break down and ask, what the hell?

The curtain slides back, and Ryan is there. He shoves into Spencer's bunk with no real grace, as if he's never done this before.

"Remember when we used to fit in here together?" he says.

"Sure." Spencer wiggles his arm out from under Ryan's hip. "Remember when we used to be 17?"

They arrange themselves until it's comfortable--Spencer on his back, Ryan's chin on his chest. He's still damp from a shower.

"Jon hates the moustache," Ryan tells him. He props his chin up with both hands.

"He told you that?" Spencer knows, but Jon's been too much of a pussy to say anything.

"But I like it." Ryan brings his other hand up to Spencer's cheek. He uses one finger to trace the jawline. Spencer tries to stay still, but Ryan's touch is rough where Spencer's beard is just starting to come in. It makes him shiver. "I'll make out with you if Jon won't."


End file.
